Ad Salvandas Sol/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Lorkn, Ftaghn, and Icy Info The infamous assassin, Chaos, is sent to kill one of the protectors of Hyrule, Sol. She, after the events of The Price of Power/Roleplay heals Link and seals away the Triforce of Power deep inside the Caligo Mountains. Now, her life is endangered by the deadly assassin and several other villains who want the guardian dead. It is up to a group of brave heroes to stop them. RP Charcters Link (Icy) Epona (Icy) Zelda (Icy) Ilia (Icy) Sol (Icy) N (Ftag) Reshiram & Sigilyph (Ftag) Ghetsis (Ftag) Magolor (Ftag) Ness (Lorkn) Ridley (Lorkn) Iggy (Reshiram) Shaymin (Reshiram) Yoshi (Faolan) In Hyrule.... Sol flew inside the castle. There she was allowed to stay until the danger passed. Icewish ♥ 03:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ridley rushed by, passing the castle with a loud, metallic shreik. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) N faced down Ghetsis in front of the portcullis, which could not be closed because Ridley tore open the gate-chains. Ftaghn (talk) 14:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Link turned into a wolf and attacked Ridley. He owed Sol his life and would fight for her's bravely. Icewish ♥ 16:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was confused. He saw Link. "Hey rival, it's me! So we help this dragon and kill Samus' enemy? Seems fair. So uh, what going on in life. I wasn't murdered, I cloned myself and the clone was murdered." he said. The koopa keept on talking. ✰Reshiram✰ Link turned into a Hylain, grabbed Iggy by the neck, and threw him at Ridley. The impact caused Ridley to fall backwards slightly. Icewish ♥ 17:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "My old friend?" asked Iggy. Then he glared. "OMG My friend was the clone of Ridley!" he shouted. Knowing that this was not the Ridley he knew, He held up a pokéball. "Go Garchomp!" he shouted. A purple like dragon poped out and then returned to his pokéball. "''Guess that's what I get for not using him a long time." ''Iggy thought. (Metriod Joke because after Ridley was killed they cloned him and he was brought back to life but it was a clone. I read everything I see)✰Reshiram✰ "Just shut up!" growled Link. He slashed at Ridley's face with his sword. "Go protect Sol!" he shouted. Icewish ♥ 17:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Iggy turned into a Giratina and went up to Sol. He looked at all detricons, watching for anything ready to attack. ✰Reshiram✰ (What piont of random crap do you not understand? Make him turn back. You've ruined Pokemon for a lot of people.) "Oh (beep!) no," said Sheik. He was asked to guard Sol. "Not you again." He turned back to a koopa. "Meet my new friend." he said to Sheik, sending out Garchomp. Garchomp didn't return then, he just looked up. Shaymin was flying by when Garchomp ate him. "Oh God." said Iggy. "Oh God is right!" repiled Shaymin from Garchomp's stomitc. ✰Reshiram✰ (You can't vere from teh plot. I'm about to ban you. And I sware to God, once I ban you again. You will never be allowed on here again. I will ban every IP adress you use. Every account. You will be dead on this wiki) Sheik threw Iggy out the window. Icewish ♥ 17:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) (Your post has been deleted due to being useless) Sol screamed in terror. Icewish ♥ 18:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi attacked Iggy. Faolanmacduncan 18:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay